El principe Calabaza
by Gatty8
Summary: El pequeño Jack finalmente vuelve a casa, pero los problemas no terminan, el plan de Oogie Boogie para apoderarse de Hallowee Town apenas comienza. Ahora el pequeño Jack se enfrascara en una nueva aventura para salvar a su hogar y a su familia.¿Lo hara?
1. Chapter 1

EL nuevo miembro

En hallowen Town se veía como cada año, pero ese año tienen un gran cambio.

_Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
this, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
this is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Halloween._

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_'Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll_

_Scream!_

_This Is Halloween_

_Red and black_

_And slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween._

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lump lings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween._

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy._

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
La (la, la, la, la), Whee__e_

Otro Halloween muy exitoso sin duda, entre aplausos y ovaciones para Jack Skellitong el alcalde se acercaba.

-¡Jack te felicido por este Halloween, ha sido mejor que el año anterior!- dijo el alcalde muy eufórico.

-Lose, ahora cada año el Halloween lo hacemos mejor- dijo Jack- Me enorgullece saber que el próximo Halloween participara con nosotros alguien muy especial para mi, acercate-.

De entre las sombras salió un niño como de unos ocho años, pero no cualquier niño, tenia el parecido a nuestro querido Rey Calabaza, su cabeza era de un pequeño tamaño al igual de su cuerpo delgado, vestido con un atuendo negro .

-Mi hijo, el pequeño Jack-

Todos miraban al Principe Calabaza y después de unos minutos que los aplausos se escucharon. ¿Pero como pudo Jack tener un hijo?, eso si que no se sabe, lo único que se sabe es que algunos años atras Sally y Jack se declararon y asi después de tanto tiempo, nació el pequeño Jack, aunque ese no era su verdadero nombre, todos le llamaban asi.

-Es idéntico a Jack- dijo una de las brujas.

-Y cuando cresca de seguro será tan aterrador como su padre- dijo el Alcalde.

-Debes sentirse orgulloso por el pequeño Jack- dijo uno de los vampiros.

-Vamonos hijo- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a su hijo posando una mano en su hombro.

Ambos se fueron rumbo a su hogar, Zero salió a recibirlos.

-Hola Zero- por fin pudo hablar el pequeño Jack, mientras Zero daba ladridos de alegría de ver a su amo y a su hijo, Sally salió de la casa también a recibirlos.

-Llegue antes que ustedes- Sally miro a Jack y después a su hijo- ¿Cómo te fue a ti pequeño Jack?-

-Todos se sorprendieron al verme mama- respondió el pequeño Jack.

-Mejor no nos quedemos aquí parados y vamos a entrar-

La luna brillaba en esa noche fría, Sally cubria al pequeño Jack en su cama después de contarle una de las aventuras de su padre, cuando fue a la aldea navideña y quizo celebrar la navidad.

-Wow, ¿y papa peleo contra ese Oogie Boogie?- pregunto asombrado el pequeño Jack.

-Por su supuesto, fue cuando después Jack se disculpo con Santa Atroz por lo que causo- al parecer al pequeño Jack le encantaba escuchar, las cosas que hizo su padre le sorprendían tanto

- Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar, buenas noches- dijo Sally dándole un beso en la cabecita al pequeño Jack.

-¿Me seguiras contando el resto de la historia mañana verdad?-

-Lo prometo-

Y con esto, Sally salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Jack estaba en la biblioteca buscando algunos libros y leyendo para obtener alguna idea.

-¿No piensas dormir?- preguntaba Sally preocupada cuando entro a la biblioteca.

-Perdon Sally, es solo que dentro de un año será el primer Halloween de mi hijo y de verdad quisiera enseñarle nuevos sustos- dijo Jack al ver a su querida Sally en la puerta.

-Es nuestro hijo, recuérdalo y no te preocupes por eso ahora, falta como un año para el próximo Halloween-

Desde que el pequeño Jack había venido al mundo de Halloween Town, Jack había estado un poco diferente, quizás sea por la razón de ser padre, aunque Sally se sentía feliz por tener un hijo, sabia que Jack algunas veces exageraba con algunas cosas sobre el pequeño Jack.

-Solo dejame buscar otros libros y me voy, lo prometo- dijo Jack buscando otro libro.

-Esta bien, solo espero que no te quedes aquí hasta el amanecer-

Ante estas palabras, Sally sale de la biblioteca dejando a Jack con los libros y demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Cayendo en una broma

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Jack salió a caminar por las calles de Halloween Town, todos al verlo pasar lo saludaban. Entonces el doctor Finkelstein se aparece frente a él.

-Hola pequeño Jack, que agradable sorpresa de verte por aquí, acompañame a mi laboratorio para mostrarte algo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Así el pequeño Jack se fue con el doctor Finkelstein, cuando llegaron al laboratorio él le ofreció una extraña silla para que se sentara.

-Ponte comodo y dejame a mi buscar lo que te iba a mostrar- murmuró esto abriendo algunos gabinetes.

Minutos después se escucho una explosión proveniente del laboratorio y la cabeza del pequeño Jack salió volando por la ventana.

-¿Quién habrá sido el que puso una bomba en la silla?- se preguntó asi mismo Finkelstein furioso con una caja negra en mano.

Minetras tanto la cabeza del pequeño Jack aterrizó en el campo de calabazas.

-Esto no podría ser peor-

Shock, Lock y Barrel salen de su escondite y van hacia la cabeza del pequeño Jack riéndose burlonamente.

-Parece que nuestra broma funciono a la perfeccion- dijo Lock.

-Oigan ustedes, será mejor que me ayuden a buscar a mi cuerpo- se enojó el pequeño Jack.

-Pensabamos en jugar a la pelota contigo- rió Shock tomando la cabeza del pequeño Jack

-Y tu seras la pelota- decía Barrel mientras lo miraba divertido.

Los tres se rien maniáticamente y tiran la cabeza del pequeño Jack de un lado para otro.

-¡Oigan, ya basta, mi cabeza no es un juguete!- dijo desesperadamente el pequeño Jack.

-Jajajaja, pero que divertido es jugar contigo, ¿no lo crees pequeño Jack?- dijo Lock lanzándolo hacia Barrel.

Jack aparece de repente con una mirada maligna hacia los tres traviesos. Se había enterado de lo que pasó, así que fue a buscar al pequeño Jack.

-Suelten a mi hijo- se enfureció Jack.

-¿Es tu hijo? Pensabamos que era una pelota parlante- mintió Shock.

-Shock, ¿Qué no era que habíamos puesto una bomba en la silla del doctor Finkelstein para hacer traer a la cabeza del pequeño Jack aquí?- dijo Barrel.

Recibe unos golpes por parte de sus compañeros.

-Tonto, ya nos delataste- le regañó Lock.

Jack hace su cara de susto, los tres se asustan, sueltan la cabeza del pequeño Jack y se van corriendo.

-Gracias por la ayuda papá- dijo el pequeño Jack mientras su padre levantaba su cabeza.

-Siempre son así cuando se trata de hacer bromas- dijo Jack- Deberiamos buscar tu cuerpo-.

-Espera, ahí viene- dijo el pequeño Jack mirando hacia el frente que venia su cuerpo corriendo y chocando por todas partes.

-¡Hey, por aquí!- gritaba el pequeño Jack tratando de guiar a su cuerpo.

Una vez cerca el cuerpo, Jack coloca la cabeza de su hijo en su cuerpo, se van del campo de calabazas para pasar por la entrada de Halloween Town. Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol de Shock, Lock y Barrel.

-Jack sabe asustarnos muy fácilmente- dijo Lock.

-Pensemos en otro plan, Shock…Shock…¿estas bien?- preguntó Barrel al verla con una extraña mirada en la nada.

-No me digas que no estas de acuerdo en hacerle otra broma- se sorprendió Lock.

Shock al escucharlos los golpea en la cabeza.

-Escuchenme tengo un plan que seguro les va a gustar- murmuró Shock.

Le susurra a los dos al oído y después se rien malévolamente.

-Es una excelente idea- se emocionó Lock.

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que me lo acaba de decir nuestro amigo mas cercano- dijo Shock malévolamente.

Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien mas reia malévolamente con ese plan.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jack, él y Sally estaban juntos en lo que era la sala.

-Sally, ahora que tengo una familia, ese vacio que he sentido hace muchos años ya no lo siento- dijo Jack alegremente a su querida esposa.

-Me alegra que seamos felices juntos Jack- dijo Sally tomando las manos de Jack.

-Y mas por que tenemos un hijo-

Sus rostros se acercan lentamente, van cerrando los ojos y se besan. El pequeño Jack veia en el otro de la sala a sus padres, se fue a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana a mirar a la luna tristemente, aunque era feliz con sus padres y jugaba con Zero y era agradable para los ciudadanos de Halloween Town, también jugaba con los demás niños del lugar, pero en algunas ocasiones se sentía muy solo.

-Quisiera tener una amiga- dijo el pequeño Jack tristemente mientras miraba la luna.

Continuara………


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dónde estoy?

Al día siguiente, Jack llevo a su hijo a la biblioteca.

-Muy bien hijo, te voy a enseñar unos cuantos sustos para el próximo Halloween- dijo Jack.

El pequeño Jack al escuchar eso se le nota una enorme sonrisa.

-Si papa, que bien-

Empezaron con la practica, al principio empezaron con los sustos mas fáciles, el pequeño Jack practicaba y practicaba, Jack lo animaba.

-Muy bien hijo, estas progresando-

-Ya veras papa, que en el Halloween sere tan asustador como tu-

El pequeño Jack salió para probar sus sustos, primero lo hizo con los vampiros, pero en vez de gritos de sustos fueron carcajadas de risa.

-Deberias progresar mas con esos sustos- dijo el vampiro que era el mas alto del grupo.

Luego trato de espantar al niño cadáver, pero este ni un susto dio.

-Lo siento, pero no asustas mucho- dijo el niño cadáver siguiendo su camino.

Lo hizo con todos los ciudadanos de Halloween Town, pero nada. Rendido decidió irse a casa, hasta que el doctor Finkelstein lo detuvo de nuevo, después de convencerlos ambo se fueron para el laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, el toma una caja negra de su mesa y se la da al pequeño Jack.

-Esto es todo, solo es una caja- dijo el pequeño Jack.

-Abrela pequeño- dijo el doctor con impaciencia.

El pequeño Jack la abre y de esta salta una cosa negra, viscosa y pegajosa que le pego en la cara, intentaba quitárselo pero no podía, el doctor se moría de risa al ver como el pequeño Jack intentaba quitarsela.

-Bomo de bito besto- dijo el pequeño Jack con la boca tapada.

-Solo tienes que soplar- dijo el doctor Finkelstein.

El pequeño Jack soplaba, la cosa negra se volvia una bomba como de chicle hasta que exploto, los restos volvieron a unirse formando una pelota negra.

-Un nuevo invento que descubri accidentalmente, se pega tan fácilmente a cualquier cosa que luego es difícil despegarlo, también tiene otra función pero no he descubierto cual- dijo el doctor Finkelstein rascando la comisura de su cerebro.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- dijo el pequeño Jack en tono suplicante.

-Adelante, te lo regalo- dijo el doctor Filkelstein.

El pequeño Jack se fue alegremente del laboratorio directo a casa, al entrar se fue a ver a su madre que estaba preparando la cena.

-Hola mama- dijo el pequeño Jack.

-Hola pequeño Jack, ¿Cómo te fue con la practica de sustos?- pregunto Sally mientras sacaba algunas cosas de los cajones.

-No me fue tan bien como esperaba, no pude asustar- dijo el pequeño Jack tristemente.

Sally se agacha para estar a la altura de su hijo y le pone una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso, apenas estas empezando, solo tienes que seguir practicando- dijo Sally tratando de animar al pequeño Jack, sabia muy bien que su hijo quería ser como su padre y ella no quería ver triste a su querido hijo.

-¿De veras mama?- pregunto el pequeño Jack.

-Por su supuesto que cariño- respondió Sally, luego le da un beso en la mejilla al pequeño Jack y continua con sus labores.

En la noche, el pequeño Jack salió hasta la fuente y se sentó en la orilla un poco desanimado, Zero lo había seguido y le ladraba mientras saltaba.

-Esta bien Zero- dijo el pequeño Jack, se saca una de sus costillas y la lanza lejos- Ve a traerla-

Zero se va a buscar la costilla. Cuando el pequeño Jack esta solo, tres figuras oscuras aparecen detrás de la fuente y lo atrapan en una enorme bolsa y lo amarran.

-Jajajajaja, ahora llevémoslo antes de que alguien se de cuenta- dijo Lock.

-¡Saquenme de aquí!- dijo el pequeño Jack dentro de la bolsa.

Lo meten en la bañera, los tres se suben y se van saliendo de Halloween Town. Las horas pasaron y ya estaban lejos de las tierras.

-¿Cuánto falta?- dijo Barrel.

-El portal esta muy lejos- dijo Shock.

-Oigan, ¿de que hablan ustedes?- dijo el pequeño Jack dentro de la bolsa.

Lock saca un martillo y golpea en el saco.

-Le di en la cabeza- dijo Lock.

-Asi se quedara dormido- dijo Barrel.

Llegan hasta un extraño agujero que estaba en el suelo girando.

-Bien, esto lo sacara de este mundo- dijo Shock.

-Que suerte que lo encontramos- dijo Lock.

-Vamos a tirar la basura- dijo Barrel.

Tiran el saco al agujero que desaparece. Cae en una pequeña colina y sale rodando hasta el suelo, una pequeña figura ve el saco y lo agarra, la pequeña figura se va de la colina con el saco arrastrandolo.

En las calles de un mundo diferente, la figura que llevaba el saco era una niña de unos 8 años con una ropa blanca y cabello largo y negro como el carbón. Entra en una casa de colores pasteles, la cual era su hogar, cuando entra una figura masculina, alta la detiene vestida de ropa con colores vivos y un corte en su cabello castaño.

-¿Qué traes ahí hermanita?- preguntó.

-Nada que te importe Steven- dijo la niña pasando de largo a su hermano y subiendo las escaleras, entra a su habitación y deja el saco a un lado que luego se mueve, la niña se asusta un poco y abre el saco, sale el pequeño Jack todo confundido y mareado, después se desmaya. Al despertar se encuentra en la cama de la niña.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundido el pequeño Jack.

-Estas en mi habitación- respondió la niña.

El pequeño Jack mira la habitación, tenia algunas arañas pintadas en las paredes, su mesita de noche era cuadrada y negra, su closet era blanco y había un escritorio con un aparato que el pequeño Jack no conocía.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pequeño Jack señalando al aparato.

-Es una computadora- respondió la niña.

-¿Qué es una computadora?-

-Como explicarte- se preguntaba la niña rascándose la cabeza

Despues de una larga explicación acerca de lo que es la tecnología, el pequeño Jack seguía mas confundido que nunca.

-¿Es algún tipo de brujeria?-

-No es brujería-

-Me pregunto como llegue aquí?- pregunto el pequeño Jack mirando alrededor.

-Encontre el saco donde estabas en la colina y te traje hasta aquí-.

El pequeño Jack se toca la sien y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Parece que recibi un golpe en la cabeza- dijo el pequeño Jack.

-No crei que hubiera un esqueleto vivo- esto lo dijo la niña mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, esos tres dijeron algo sobre un agujero- dijo el pequeño Jack con una cara enojada.

-¿Quiénes son esos tres que tu dices?-.

-Shock, Lock y Barrel- respondió el pequeño Jack. Se levanta de la cama y mira hacia la ventana, ese lugar era diferente, no había ni brujas, fantasmas, las casas eran todas iguales, los arboles no estaban retorcidos, había algunos faroles encendidos que mostraban gente viva que se iban a sus respectivas casas.

-Este no es Halloween Town- dijo tristemente el pequeño Jack.

-¿De que estas hablando?- el pequeño Jack no se dio cuenta cuando la niña se acercó a él.

-Te lo voy a explicar- dijo el pequeño Jack.

Asi le conto todo sobre Halloween Town, ella escuchaba atentamente muy interesada.

-No sabia que había un lugar asi, a mi me encanta el halloween, pero aquí nadie lo celebra- se entristeció ella.

-¿Nadie celebra aquí el Halloween?- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Jack.

-No desde que el nuevo alcalde lo prohibió-.

-Eso esta mal-se enojó el pequeño Jack.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña. A todo lo que habian hablado no le preguntó su nombre al principio.

-Pues me llamo J…J…, todos me dicen pequeño Jack, soy el príncipe Calabaza, también algunos me llaman el príncipe del Halloween- dijo con orgullo.

-Aunque tu nombre empieza con J,¿ verdad?-

-Si, ¿tu como te llamas?- pregunto el pequeño Jack rascándose su cabeza.

-Me llamo Melanie-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo el pequeño Jack extendiendo su mano huesuda, Melanie la toma y se estrechan la mano.

-Para aclararte esto, parece que estas en el mundo humano-.

-Melanie, quiero hablar contigo- dijo una voz femenina frente a la puerta.

-Es mi madre escondete-dijo alterada Melanie.

El pequeño Jack se esconde en el armario. La madre entra un poco agotada y a la vez enojada.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas basura a la casa?-dijo furiosa la madre de Melanie con los brazos cruzados.

-No es basura, es algo mejor-.

-Nada de traer basura, ¿entendiste?- dijo la madre de Melanie.

Y sale de la habitación. Luego entra su hermano enojado.

-Dame la basura que traiste- dijo ordenando el hermano mayor de Melanie.

-No me molestes Steven- dijo Melanie.

-Acabas de ganarte un castigo- dijo enojado su hermano.

Melanie corre y Steven la persigue por toda la casa hasta volver a su habitación.

-Quizas la paliza sea mas tarde, mejor te quito tus cosas extrañas- dijo Steven.

-¡NO! ¡Todo menos eso, mi colección de insectos disecados no!- dijo Melanie suplicando.

Steven abre el armario y encuentra al pequeño Jack de pie.

-¿Qué es este muñeco?- pregunto Steven.

-No soy un muñeco- dijo enojado el pequeño Jack.

-Mira niño, mejor quitate ese disfraz y sal de mi casa- dijo Steven molesto.

-No estoy disfrazado-.

-Mira flacuchon, esta es mi casa y tienes 3 segundos para salir o yo te saco en pedazos- dijo Steven-1…2...-

-Ahora si que me hiciste enfadar-se enojó el pequeño Jack, hace una cara de susto pero no logra asustarlo, solo sale riéndose, esto decepcionó una vez mas al pequeño Jack.

-A mi me gusto- dijo sorprendida Melanie.

-Pero a mi no- dijo tristemente.

El pequeño Jack le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el mundo humano, ella le explicaba lo que podía.

-Mmmm, no es tan aterrador-

-Lose, en este pueblo a nadie le gusta las cosas raras y espeluzantes, para la gente del pueblo yo soy rara-

-Para mi no lo eres- dijo el pequeño Jack.

-Por que para ti coleccionar calaveras, disecar insectos , leer libros de espanto es muy normal- dijo Melanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Mundo normal

En Halloween Town todos estaban completamente preocupados por la desaparición del pequeño Jack, el Alcalde con su cara triste se acerca a Jack.

-Hemos buscado por todas partes Jack, no hay rastro de el-

Jack con una cara pensativa fija su mirada mas allá de los limites de Halloween Town.

-Quizás, pueda ser-

Sin decir nada a nadie, Jack se va con Zero, pasan por Spiral Hill, se dirigen hacia la reja el rumbo de Jack era hacia donde estaban los arboles de las 7 fiestas, ve la puerta que era un árbol de navidad y entra en ella. Hace mucho que no pisaba Christmas Town, le alegro volver, pero esta vez no haría lo mismo que hico hace varios años, sujetando entre su huesuda mano la costilla que era de su hijo se dirige paso firme hacia el gran edificio que tenia en frente. Toca la puerta y sale nada y nada menos que Santa Claus.

-Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo serio Santa Claus, pero después cambio su expresión al ver la mezcla de apenado y triste de la cara de Jack.

-Perdón por molestarlo, pero- dijo Jack mientras que de sus ropas sacaba un retrato del pequeño Jack- Mi hijo ha desaparecido, pensaba que podría haber parado aquí-.

-Eso si que es una pena Jack, pero no, ninguno lo ha visto por aquí- dijo Santa Claus al ver el retrato del pequeño Jack- Pero te felicito por tu hijo, es idéntico a ti-.

-Estoy muy preocupado no se donde esta, si sabe algo de el ¿podría avisarme?- preguntó Jack en tono suplicante.

-Hare lo que pueda, yo solo reparto juguetes a los niños, no los busco- dijo Santa Claus.

-Le agradeceré su ayuda- dijo Jack desanimado, luego se va de vuelta a Halloween Town.

Mientras tanto con el pequeño Jack, la hora de la cena había llegado, Melanie y el bajan por las escaleras hasta el comedor.

-Es muy…muy…- dijo el pequeño Jack trabándose en las palabras.

-Alegre- dijo Melanie para poder terminar la frase.

Steven baja de las escaleras no sin antes ver un poco asustado al pequeño Jack, al parecer no notó que seguía ahí.

-¿De donde vienes flacuchon?- pregunto Steven.

-Halloween Town- respondió el pequeño Jack.

La madre de Melanie sale de la cocina y mira al pequeño Jack.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Melanie?- dijo la madre de Melanie.

-Te presento al pequeño Jack- dijo Melanie señalándolo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Jack- dijo la madre de Melanie.

-Se equivoca, Jack es mi padre, yo soy el pequeño Jack- corrigió el pequeño Jack.

Cuando la cena estaba servida, Melanie, su hermano mayor, su madre y el pequeño Jack estaban en la mesa, el veía la comida con una extraña mirada.

-¿Acaso en tu planeta no comen?- pregunto Steven sarcásticamente.

-Si comemos pero no esta cosa- dijo el pequeño Jack, luego soltó un suspiro- como quisiera comer un plato de tripas de pescado con patas de sapo o una cabeza de pollo huesuda con salsa de murciélago o una sopa de hojas del pantano con excremento de gusano o un guiso de escarabajos con ojos de rata molidos-.

La madre y el hermano mayor al escuchar esos platos, se les quito el apetito, Melanie solo le limitaba a comer de su plato. A la hora de dormir, Melanie coloco en su habitación un colchón para que durmiera el pequeño Jack.

-Ojala que mama este bien, podría estar preocupada- dijo el pequeño Jack.

-Te ayudare a buscar la manera de regresar a casa- dijo Melanie.

-Gracias Melanie- dijo el pequeño Jack con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame, ¿como es tu hogar?- preguntó Melanie.

El pequeño Jack comenzó a contarle de cómo se planeaba el Halloween, de todos los ciudadanos de Halloween Town, de su padres, de Zero, de cuando Jack festejó la Navidad.

-¿Y que pasó después?- pregunto Melanie.

-No lose, mama no llego a esa parte- dijo el pequeño Jack mirando hacia el techo.

-Al menos tu tienes a una mama que te quiere, la mía casi ni me presta atención, solo me dedica 5 minutos cuando hablo con ella- dijo Melanie tristemente- Y mi hermano desearía ser hijo único-.

El pequeño Jack saca de uno de sus bolsillos un ojo que le había regalado una de las brujas.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Melanie.

-Una bruja me lo regalo, me pregunto para que sirve- dijo con curiosidad en pequeño Jack.

-¿Y si te lo pones en tus agujeros de los ojos?- sugirió Melanie.

El pequeño Jack se lo pone en la parte de su ojo derecho y ve Halloween Town, todos los ciudadanos parecían buscar algo, mejor dicho, a alguien, vio a su madre tristemente en las escaleras de su casa.

-¿Dónde estarás pequeño Jack?- se preguntaba Sally.

Jack entra en Halloween Town con Zero, tristemente se va hacia donde estaba Sally.

-No hay señales de el- dijo Jack preocupado.

Entonces ven a una bañera andando hacia ellos donde bajan Shock, Lock y Barrel con una tela negra, los tres tenían caras de estar tristes.

-Solo quedo esto Jack- dijo tristemente Shock.

-Se cayo a un precipicio- dijo Lock.

-No logro sostenerse- dijo Barrel.

Sally agarra la tela que era idéntica a la tela de la ropa de su hijo, de su rostro salen lagrimas.

-No puede ser, el no puede estar muerto- dijo Jack desesperadamente.

-Escuche bien Jack, el pequeño Jack esta muerto- dijo el Alcalde acercándose.

-Así parece- dijo Sally entre lagrimas.

El Alcalde pone su cara triste, se sube a su auto y se a recorrer Halloween Town.

-Atención ciudadanos de Halloween Town, el pequeño Jack, nuestro Príncipe Calabaza ha muerto- decía el Alcalde con su megáfono-Repito, el Príncipe Calabaza ha muerto-.

Todos los ciudadanos empezaron a entristecerse, Sally no paraba de llorar y agarra entre su pecho la tela y la costilla del pequeño Jack.

-Mi hijo, mi querido hijo- decía Jack mientras lloraba, era la primera vez que se veía al Rey del Halloween llorar, Zero veía tristemente a su amo, también lamentaba la perdida del pequeño Jack.

Jack se quita el ojo y lo lanza furiosamente.

-¡Esos tontos de Shock, Lock y Barrel han engañado a mis padres y todo Halloween Town, ahora todos creen que estoy muerto!- dijo furioso el pequeño Jack.

Mientras tanto en Halloween Town.

-Me estoy sintiendo mal a ver engañado así a Jack- dijo Shock.

-Vamos Shock, recuerda el plan de….- dijo Barrel pero no pudo terminar por que Lock le tapa la boca.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- dijo Lock.

A la mañana siguiente, ni Jack ni Sally pudieron dormir, todos estaban preocupados y tristes, la noticia de la muerte del pequeño Jack había destrozado a todos.

-No puedo creer que el pequeño Jack este muerto- dijo Sally.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Sally, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo- dijo Jack tristemente mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

Mientras tanto con el pequeño Jack, se encontraba con Melanie y Steven con unos guantes puestos en sus manos y una gorra.

-No entiendo por que tengo que usar esto- dijo el pequeño Jack sintiéndose ridículo.

-Así nadie mas vera tus huesudas manos, podrían pensar que estas disfrazado- dijo Melanie.

-A ver si entendí, dices que este flacuchento viene de otra parte donde siempre celebran el Halloween y lo transportaron a este lugar y ahora quieres ayudarlo a regresar a casa- dijo Steven repitiendo lo que Melanie le había dicho.

-Así es- dijo Melanie impacientada.

Pero entonces los detiene un policía.

-¿No deberían estar en la escuela?- pregunto el policía.

-Perdón, pero debemos ir a otra parte- dijo el pequeño Jack.

El policía agarra a Melanie y al pequeño Jack y se los lleva arrastrando hasta la escuela, cuando llega deja a los dos en un salón de clases y se retira.

-De nuevo tratando de escapar de las clases señorita Melanie- dijo su maestra mirándola y luego al pequeño Jack-¿Y quien es ese niño?-

- El viene de…de…Transilvania, es un niño de intercambio- dijo Melanie rogando que le creyeran.

-Tu niño, pasa al frente y dinos tu nombre- dijo la maestra señalando al pequeño Jack.

-Soy el pequeño Jack Skellintong, el Príncipe Calabaza- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos los niños del salón empezaron a reírse.

-Si eres un príncipe, ¿Dónde esta tu corona?- preguntó en tono burlón un niño.

-Y miren como es, parece un fenómeno de circo- dijo una niña riéndose.

El pequeño Jack se enoja tanto que hace otra cara de susto pero solo hace que se ríen mas.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estas castigado!- dijo la maestra furiosamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Como asustar

Las horas parecían eternas para el pequeño Jack hasta que llego la hora de la salida.

-Debo aprender a asustar o si no en el próximo Halloween seré un fracaso- dijo tristemente- Y decepcionare a mi padre-.

Melanie le pone una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, veremos la manera de cómo puedes asustar- lo animó Melanie, pero luego después se detiene y en sus ojos se nota un brillo- Ya se que podemos hacer, sígueme-

Ambos se van corriendo por el pueblo hasta llegar a una casa en una colina.

-Aquí vine el señor Malapulgas, el Halloween de hace muchos asustó a un grupo de niños, algunos dicen que esta completamente loco, otros que viene de otro planeta- explicó Melanie cuando llegaron a la puerta.

La casa era demasiado vieja y medio destrozada, en la puerta había una enorme cadena que servia como timbre, el pequeño Jack jala la cadena y se escucha una campana tan fuerte que salen algunos cuervos por el techo, se medio abre la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró una voz escalofriante.

-Disculpe señor, se que será difícil de creer, pero soy el Príncipe Calabaza, el hijo de Jack Skellintong, vengo de una tierra llamada Halloween Town- dijo el pequeño Jack temblando un poco.

Se abre toda la puerta y se ve a un viejo de ojos grandes, nariz larga y cuerpo jorobado y pequeño, vestido con un traje extraño.

-Mis ojos no creen lo que ven, pero si eres igual al Rey Calabaza- observó asombrado el señor Malapulgas- Por fin después de tanto tiempo veo a alguien de mi querida tierra Halloween Town-.

Ambos niños se asombran ante las palabras del viejo.

-¿Usted ha estado en Halloween Town?- preguntó confusa Melanie.

-Así es pequeña, pero eso fue hace muchos siglos, o eran años, en fin, yo había salido de Halloween Town para buscar ideas para el Rey Calabaza, pero accidentalmente caí en un agujero negro que me trajo hasta este lugar, desde entonces, cada Halloween asusto a los niños para poder sentirme lleno de vida- explicó el señor Malapulgas.

-¿Me puede enseñar a asustar?- preguntó el pequeño Jack.

-Sera un honor pequeño- dijo el señor Malapulgas y dejo pasar a los dos a la casa.

Los condujo hasta la sala que estaba toda llena de telarañas y polvos, Melanie y el Pequeño Jack se sentaron en un sofá polvoriento y sucio.

-Discúlpenme eso, es que no me la paso limpiando- se apenó el señor Malapulgas- Comencemos el entrenamiento-.

Así el señor Malapulgas puso al pequeño Jack como su alumno, le enseño algunas maneras para que pudiera asustar, pero siempre acaban fracasadamente.

-¡Debes asustar como si tu vida dependiera de ello!- gritó enojado el señor Malapulgas.

-Eso intento señor, pero no puedo- dijo el pequeño Jack apenado.

-Si eres el hijo del Rey Calabaza, demuéstrame que lo eres, ya estoy comenzando a pensar que no eres hijo digno de el- contestó el señor Malapulgas.

-Yo si soy el hijo del Rey Calabaza- se enojó el pequeño Jack.

-Pues no pareciera, eres un pequeño miedoso que ni siquiera espanta a una mosca, el peor que he visto en mi vida- murmuró el señor Malapulgas, sus intenciones eran que el pequeño Jack se enojara mucho.

-No me haga enojar- decía enojado el pequeño Jack.

-Tu solo servirías como un adorno en la pared, de hecho eres un simple adorno, una desgracia un fracaso- se molestó el señor Malapulgas.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó el pequeño Jack a todo pulmón, hizo una cara y un grito de espanto que hicieron asustar al señor Malapulgas.

-Bravo pequeño, de eso era lo que estaba hablando- se contentó el señor Malapulgas.

-¿Lo hice? Es decir, ¡si lo hice!, al fin puedo asustar- dijo el pequeño Jack emocionado- No puedo esperar a que mis padres me vean- pero después cambian su semblante a triste- Si tan solo supiera como regresar-

-Yo lo he intentado varias veces pero nunca logre volver a mi hogar, aparte, ya no quiero volver, por que ahora este pueblo es mi hogar- dijo el señor Malapulgas.

-Pero soy el Príncipe Calabaza, no puedo quedarme aquí, debo encontrar la manera de volver a mi hogar, extraño a mi padre, a mi madre, a Zero, el doctor Finkelstein, el Alcalde, el hombre lobo, a los vampiros,…-

Y después de unas cuantas horas.

-…Las brujas, el hombre que se derrite, el payaso, el niño cadáver, la niña momia, la gárgola-

-¡Basta ya!- el señor Malapulgas estaba harto de escuchar al pequeño Jack decir todos los ciudadanos de Halloween Town- Pero admito que tienes buena memoria para recordar nombres-.

-Si algún día voy a reinar en Halloween Town, tengo que saber el nombre de cada quien- contestó el pequeño Jack.

-Bien ahora veamos si eres capaz de asustar a alguien mas-el señor Malapulgas se dirigió hacia su ventana y vio a Melanie sentada en una roca esperando al pequeño Jack.

-Asústala a ella- dijo el señor Malapulgas señalando a Melanie.

El pequeño Jack miro hacia la ventana- Pero si es mi amiga- se apenó el pequeño Jack

-Cuando se trata de asustar cada quien cuenta, así ve y asústala- mencionó el señor Malapulgas empujando el pequeño Jack hacia la puerta.

El pequeño Jack se pone detrás de Melanie, el señor Malapulgas esperaba impacientado que asustara el pequeño Jack, Melanie voltea hacia el pequeño Jack y el hace una cara de espanto, Melanie grita y se tropieza con cada piedra que ve en el camino y cae en el estanque de la ciudad, el pequeño Jack se acerca hacia Melanie cuando ella salía del estanque.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que éramos amigos- le dijo Melanie enojada y se aleja de él- Quiero que te vayas de mi vista-.

Al caer la noche, el Pequeño Jack se fue de la casa de Melanie dejándole una nota, las calles del pueblo estaban desiertas, no había ni un alma, solamente se veía a nuestro pequeño Príncipe Calabaza por las calles, cuando de repente lo detiene un policía.

-Oye niño, el toque de queda ya pasó-.

Pero cuando lo vio cerca de la luz, se espantó bastante, corrió hasta el campanario e hizo sonar la enorme campana, todos los del pueblo despertaron, el pequeño Jack corrió huyendo mientras que la voz del policía le gritaba a los vecinos.

-¡Un esqueleto anda suelto! ¡Es un niño! ¡Un moustro!-


	6. Chapter 6

A mi hogar nuevamente

Toda una multitud estaba persiguiendo al pequeño Jack, el corrió hasta un callejón sin salida, estaba todo nervioso, no sabia que hacer.

En casa de Melanie, ella fue a su habitación, encontró la nota del pequeño Jack y se fue corriendo de la casa, encontró a la multitud acorralando al pequeño Jack, el pequeño Jack no tuvo otra alternativa, así que hizo una mueca de susto y un grito de terror que hizo que toda la multitud se fuera asustada, Melanie seguía parada en la calle, el pequeño Jack se va tristemente, Melanie va tras el y lo detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar la manera de volver a casa- respondió el pequeño Jack.

Melanie se puso triste, no quería que se marchara el único amigo que ha tenido.

-No quiero que te vallas, no quiero volver a sentirme sola- sollozó Melanie abrazándolo.

El pequeño Jack se sintió mal al verla así, sabia lo que sentía estar solo, quizás se quedaría en ese mundo hasta que encontrara la manera de volver a Halloween Town, lo que mas temía es que si tardaría semanas, meses o incluso años regresar a su casa.

-No te preocupes, no me iré si no quieres- consoló el pequeño Jack.

Melanie le sonrió y volvieron a casa.

-Ahora debes tener mas cuidado, será mejor que en la noche no salgas- sugirió Melanie.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, el pequeño Jack fue molestado en tono el día por los niños de la clase, Melanie intentaba calmarlo advirtiéndole de no asustar o podrían descubrirlo. Mientras mas se enojaba, mas tenía ganas de asustar, los mataría de un susto si pudiera.

En Halloween Town, las cosas no iban tan bien, Jack no se sentía de humor para organizar los planes del próximo Halloween.

-Esto es terrible, la muerte del pequeño Jack ha puesto en una gran depresión a nuestro rey Jack- decía el Alcalde con su cara triste.

-Creo que este año se tendrá que cancelar- murmuró una de las brujas.

En casa de Jack, el se paseaba por toda su habitación, estaba muy triste, sin animos, su cara se veía mas pálida de lo que estaba y se podía notar en sus orificios de los ojos unas ojeras, no pudo dormir ni comer en varios días, Zero estaba a su lado preocupándose por la actitud de su amo

El pequeño Jack seguía aburriéndose, por suerte la escuela había terminado y podría descargar toda su ira de susto en el hermano de Melanie, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pequeño Jack- le interrumpió Melanie en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?-

-Bueno…-Melanie se sonroja un poco- En unos días será la fiesta de otoño y no quiero estar sola como todos los años, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Claro-

Cuando llegaron a casa, el pequeño Jack asustó tanto a Steven que lo dejó por toda la noche en el armario. La madre de Melanie como siempre no prestaba atención a su hija, el pequeño Jack estaba en la habitación de Melanie haciendo algunos dibujos, Melanie los veía, uno era de una muñeca de trapo y el otro era de un esqueleto parecido a el.

-Son mis padres- decía el pequeño Jack con nostalgia.

-No te preocupes, se que algún regresaras a casa.

Melanie siempre animaba al pequeño Jack, no le gustaba verlo triste. Los días pasaron, finalmente llegó el fiesta de otoño, el pequeño Jack se lució demasiado con sus pasos de baile que le había enseñado su padre, pero uno de los niños hace que se resbale y su cabeza cae en el ponche, todos gritan de horror, Melanie agarra la cabeza del pequeño Jack y el cuerpo, se van corriendo del salón directo hacia la casa de Melanie, le pone de vuelta la cabeza en su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora estamos perdidos!- se espanta Melanie.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada- dijo el pequeño Jack.

Los meses pasaron hasta llegar el mes de diciembre, el pequeño Jack habia pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa ya que desde el insidente de la fiesta no podría salir o lo quemarían. Melanie termió de escribir su carta que decía asi:

''Querido Santa:  
Este año lo único que quiero es que mi mejor amigo el pequeño Jack regrese a su casa, si puedes lograr hacerme este favor, te lo agradecería.

Melanie''

Ahora todo dependía si la carta llegara a su destino. En Christmas Town, Santa Claws estaba viendo todas las cartas, hasta que se detuvo en la de Melanie.

-Parece que ha encontrado al pequeño Jack- dijo con una sonrisa.

El dia 25 de diciembre, Melanie y el pequeño Jack dormían cuando los despertó unos sonidos de cascabeles.

-Es Santa, vamos- dijo Melanie despertando al pequeño Jack, ambos bajan hacia abajo donde estaba el árbol de navidad, Santa aparece y los dos niños se acercan a el.

-Tu debe ser el pequeño Jack, tu padre vino una vez hacia mi para pedirme ayuda para buscarte y veo que podré hacerlo- dijo Santa mirándolo.

-¿En serio? Volveré a casa- dijo el pequeño Jack con los ojos entusiasmados.

A Melanie se le notaba un semblante, el pequeño Jack la ve y tiene una idea, llevaría a Melanie a Halloween Town.

Santa los había dejado en la entrada del cementerio, Jack corre rápidamente Melanie intentaba alcanzar al pequeño Jack, entonces es atrapa por Lock, Shock y Barrel, se van hacia su casa del árbol, la amarran y la tiran en un agujero. Melanie se asusta mucho al ver aparecer una enorme figura que parecía un saco.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, una pequeña niña- dijo el mirándola aterradoramente.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Melanie estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer en la condición en la que estaba, Oogie Boogie la agarra y la cuelga en un enorme gancho oprime un botón debajo de su pie y aparece una enorme olla, agarra unos dados y los lanza al aire.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Jack, Sally y él estaban reunidos en su habitación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nació?- le pregunto Sally a Jack.

-Lo recuerdo, estaba muy nervioso y cuando él llegó, lanzo un gran llanto que se escuchó por toda la casa-

-Todavía me parece estar viéndolo como un pequeño niño dando sus primeros pasos, aunque algo me dice que el esta en alguna parte-

El pequeño Jack va corriendo por las calles de Halloween Town, todos se sorprenden al verlo.

-¡Es el pequeño Jack!- anunciaron las brujas.

-¡El pequeño Jack!- dijeron el hombre lobo y los vampiros.

-¡Esta vivo!- gritó eufórico el Alcalde.

Jack escucha los gritos y ve hacia la ventana.

-¡Sally! Es nuestro hijo, esta vivo-

Sally se asoma hacia la ventana.

-Mi pequeño esta vivo- murmuró Sally.

Se van rápidamente hacia la plaza donde todos estaban aclamando el regreso del pequeño Jack.

-Apostaremos tu vida pequeña, un doce y serás mi aperitivo, ya puedo saborearlo- murmuró Oogie Boogie, los dados caen en la mesa mostrando cinco y cuarto, Oogie Boogie golpea la mesa y sale doce.

-Hiciste trampa- reclamó Melanie.

-Gracias por el cumplido, ahora, ¡que comience el festín!- dicho esto, Oogie baja una palanca que hace que la cuerda se baje directo a la olla, pero entonces el pequeño Jack aparece y salva a Melanie.

-¿Éstas bien?- preguntó el pequeño Jack.

-Si, estoy bien-

-¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi cena!- gritó Oogie Boogie- ¡Tu y tu amiguita me las pagaran!-


	7. Chapter 7

La nueva Melanie

Unas horas antes, el pequeño Jack habia sido aclamado por todos, Jack y Sally se acercan y lo abrazan, el pequeño Jack al darse cuenta que Melanie no estaba se preocupó mucho y Zero lo guió hacia la casa del árbol donde habia seguido el olor de Melanie. Ahora estaba teniendo una batalla contra Oogie Boogie la cual el iba ganando.

Oogie Boogie lanza una bomba directo hacia el pequeño Jack, Melanie lo empuja a un lado, la bomba explota sobre Melanie haciéndola pedazos. El pequeño Jack ve esto con terror y tristeza y mira con rabia a Oogie.

-Mala puntería- observó Oogie.

-¡Como te atreves a matar a mi amiga!- gritó enojado el pequeño Jack, antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, Oogie se sube encima de un enorme péndulo.

-Adiós flaquito- dijo Oogie Boogie y se desaparece, el pequeño Jack va rápidamente a buscar un saco de en la guarida de Shock, Lock y Barrel, ellos al verlo se espantan al ver su semblante de seriedad y enojo, agarra y saco y se devuelve a la guarida de Oogie Boogie, recoge los restos de Melanie y se va a Halloween Town. Al llegar todos lo miran extrañados, el pequeño Jack se dirige directamente al laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, este al verlo con el saco le pregunta:

-¿Que es lo que tienes ahí? –

-Mi amiga hecha pedacitos por Oogie Boogie- respondió el pequeño Jack-¿Puede hacer algo para revivirla?-

-Sera un poco complicado, pero hare lo que pueda- dijo el doctor Finkelstein.

-Por favor doctor, ella se sacrifico por mi- dijo tristemente el pequeño Jack.

-Deja el cuerpo en la mesa y trabajare, tu espera afuera-

El pequeño Jack se fue afuera, se sentó en una de las escarelas con la esperanza de que el doctor Finkelstein pudiera regresar a la vida a su mejor amiga, nunca debió traerla, se culpaba el mismo por lo que pasó, si no la hubiera traído a Halloween Town, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Jack y Sally ven a su hijo sentado en la escalera.

-¿Qué pasó pequeño Jack?- preguntó Sally preocupada.

-Es Melanie, todo fue mi culpa mama- respondió triste y secamente el pequeño Jack.

-Cuentame hijo, que fue lo que paso?- Jack se sienta al aldo de su hijo.

-Oogie Boogie y yo estábamos peleando, el me lanzo una bomba, Melanie me apartó y su cuerpo…quedó hecho pedazos- contó el pequeño Jack apretando los puños- Y ahora le pedi al doctor Finkelstein que la reviviera- el pequeño Jack mira a su madre triste- Mama ¿Crees que logre revivirla?-

-Estoy segura que podrá lograrlo- dijo Sally tratando de animar a su hijo, ni ella ni Jack querían verlo asi destrozado.

Mientras tanto el doctor Finkelstein trabajaba, cosia todo el cuerpo y cara de Melanie, terminaba unos cuantos toques, la puso en una estraña camilla, baja una palanca y corrientes de electricidad recorren el cuerpo de Melanie.

Pasaron las horas, el doctor Finkelstein le anunció al pequeño Jack que podría pasar, el junto a sus padres se fueron al laboratorio.

-Ella vivirá, aunque hay algunas cosas que deben saber, una de sus manos accidentalmente cayo en un acido que se la dejo huesuda y perdió un ojo, pero ve perfectamente, ella vivirá- explicó el doctor Finkelstein- Mirara pequeño Jack.

Destapa el cuerpo de Melanie que estaba acostada, se podía coseduras en su cara, brazo, manos y piernas, una de sus manos era huesuda, en ese momento se despierta dejando notar el orificio de su ojo que le faltaba.

-Melanie- llamó el pequeño Jack.

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó Melanie confundida.

El pequeño Jack le cuenta todo.

-Pero ahora ya estas con vida otra vez- dijo Sally.

-Y con una nueva apariencia- dijo Jack.

Melanie se mira en un espejo y se horroriza por su aspecto.

-Melanie esta bien, no pasa nada-

-Como que no pasa nada, mirame, soy un moustro- se enojo Melanie.

-No eres un moustro, solo cambiaste tu aspecto-

Melanie se va corriendo hasta llegar a Spiral Hill y llora. El pequeño Jack se acerca.

-Melanie-

-¿Soy fea verdad?-

-No lo eres, estas mas preciosa-

-¿De veras?-

Un pequeño sonrojo se le nota a nuestro Príncipe Calabaza. Ambos regresan a Halloween Town, todos miran a los dos pequeños.

-Me están mirando, creo que si soy rara-

-Claro que no, confía en mi-

El pequeño Jack va hacia la fuente y se pone encima de la estatua.

-¡Atención ciudadanos de Halloween Town, al fin he vuelto!-

Todos los ciudadanos gritaban y aplaudían por el regreso del Príncipe Calabaza

-Quiero que le den la bienvenida a una amiga que traje conmigo, Melanie-

Todos miran a Melanie y hay mas aplausos.

-Bienvenida Melanie- dijo el Acalde acercándose.

Ese dia se celebró una gran fiesta por la llegada del pequeño Jack y de Melanie. En un oscuro escondite, Oogie Boogie leia un libro de conjuros y pociones, miró en una pagina sobre una poción antigua.

-Mmmm, esta poción podrá lograr que al fin logre ser el rey de Halloween-

Una risa maléfica se escucho por todo el lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Atencion, el summary ha sido cambiado por lo que sigue en la historia, para que no se confundan, aqui sigo con mi fic, quiero agradecer a la amiga la escritora del fan fic ''Recuerdos en naranja y negro'' por su cancion que me inspiró, los personajes de el extraño mundo de Jack no me pertenecen, Melanie, el pequeño Jack y algun nuevo personaje que aparesca si.**

* * *

Recorrido por Halloween Town

En la noche, el pequeño Jack pidió a sus padres que Melanie se quedara en casa, ellos aceptaron con gusto, Melanie dormiría en la cama del pequeño Jack y él en el suelo, Sally les había contado una historia antes de dormir lo cual hizo con gusto, después de tanto tiempo de tristeza de no ver a su hijo estaba feliz por volver a contarle al pequeño Jack las historias de su padre. Sally salió del cuarto cuando los dos niños estaban dormidos, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Jack que estaba leyendo un libro, se le podía notar una sonrisa en sus labios, al sentir a Sally la miró tiernamente.

-Estoy feliz de que nuestro hijo haya vuelto, ahora por fin estaremos juntos como una familia-

-Tambien siento lo mismo Jack, con la llegada de Melanie, el pequeño Jack ahora tiene lo que necesitaba, una amiga- Sally habia sabido en secreto lo triste que habia estado el pequeño Jack por no tener un buen amigo, no era que no les gustaba estar con los otros niños de Halloween Town, solamente era que quería alguien que lo apoyara, que lo comprendiera, que fuera una buena compañía y que se preocupara por el, alguien con quien compartir.

-Me alegra que sea asi Sally, mañana pasaremos tiempo con el pequeño Jack, los amo a ustedes dos, sin ustedes mi vida seria un vacio-

Jack besó dulcemente a su querida Sally. A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Jack salió temprano junto con Melanie para enseñarle Halloween Tow, ella no habia dormido un poco bien, no estaba acostumbrada a estar en un lugar que no conocía. Los vampiros que estaban con sus sombrillas para taparse del sol, comenzaron a cantar **(N/A: aquí cada vez que narre, un miembro de Halloween Town canta, después, lo hace solo el pequeño Jack).**

_**Miren al pequeño Jack**_

_**Miren al pequeño Jack**_

El pequeño Jack y Melanie seguían caminando, el payaso pasa por su monociclo.

_**Con su nueva amiga el esta**_

El hombre lobo los vio caminando por donde estaba.

_**Del cementerio la debió sacar**_

Melanie escuchaba atentamente lo que cantaban sorprendida, el pequeño Jack le parecía normal todo eso que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer cadáver pasaba por ahí junto a su niño cadáver.

_**Del pequeño Jack no se quiere separar**_

_**Por todo el lugar con él siempre esta**_

Se escucho entonces un coro de todos los ciudadanos de Halloween Town.

_**¡Una pareja ensecial!**_

_**¡Que moustrocidad!**_

Melanie se detuvo molesta por todo lo que cantaban como si se estuvieran burlando de ella y sin saberlo, comenzó a cantar mirando enojada al pequeño Jack.

_**Escuchame pequeño Jack**_

_**No me gusta a ellos escuchar**_

_**Con sus comentarios loca voy a estar**_

_**Odio este lugar**_

_**Quiero irme a mi hogar**_

El pequeño Jack la mira fijamente y después se sube de un salto hacia una cerca y sigue la canción.

_**Mira Melanie, no te sientas mal**_

_**Son cumplidos nada mas**_

_**Aquí lo extraño es muy normal**_

_**Te acostumbraras ya veras**_

Mientras cantaba hacia piruetas en el aire y bailaba alrededor, todos los ciudadanos se acercaron a escucharlo. El pequeño Jack agarra a Melanie y la hace girar junto con él.

_**Solo tiempo debes tener**_

_**Para poder comprender**_

_**Lo que aquí suele suceder**_

El pequeño Jack dejo de dar vuelta e hizo algunas vueltas saltando hacia atrás y señala a los vampiros.

_**Los vampiros por el día con sus sombrillas andarán**_

Luego hace una vuelta de estrella y señala a las brujas que pasan volando, Melanie prestaba atención al pequeño Jack al igual que todos los ciudadanos.

_**Las brujas con su escoba por el cielo volarán**_

El pequeño Jack comenzó a bailar y dar vueltas y señala a la mujer cadáver con el niño cadáver.

_**La mujer cadáver con el niño cadáver va a pasear**_

_**Hay que estar muy alerta, por que se va a escapar**_

Sigue bailando salta por algunos lados hasta parar en una de las ramas del Arbol de los Ahorcado **(N/A: creo que asi era el nombre del árbol que tiene esqueletos, no me acuerdo).**

_**El árbol de los Ahorcados**_

_**Con la mirada de malvado**_

_**Habla y camina como ves**_

_**Pero malo con nadie es**_

Cuando el Alcalde esta pasando por su carro, el pequeño Jack se sube en el techo del auto.

_**El Alcalde con sus dos caras**_

_**Triste o feliz puede estar**_

_**Solo girando su cara hacia atrás**_

Luego va hacia el payaso subiéndose encima de el y quitándole la cara.

_**El payaso con su cara**_

_**Que se puede arrancar**_

_**Cuidado con su voz rara**_

_**Por que te puede hacer llorar**_

La canción fascinaba, todos miraban estupefactos al pequeño Jack, como se movia y bailaba hasta señalar al hombre lobo.

_**El hombre lobo siempre ahuyando**_

_**Escalofríos me han dando**_

Tiembla un poco cuando dice esa parte, da algunas vueltas y el pequeño Jack hace piruetas y toma de las manos a Melanie, la carga y salta hasta llegar a los tejados

_**Las casas retorcidas son**_

_**Con mil formas y su decoración**_

Hace bailar a Melanie mientras seguía cantando, a Melanie le estaba saliendo una sonrisa.

_**El cementerio por allá**_

_**Las calabazas crecerán**_

Luego mira hacia los ciudadanos, salta hacia abajo con Melanie y termina con la canción.

_**Moustros, muertos y demás**_

_**En Halloween asustaran**_

_**Jajajaja**_

Todos le aplaudieron al pequeño Jack, incluso sus padres que se acercaban, Sally toma a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Bien hecho pequeño Jack- Sally estaba feliz por lo que había echo, de verdad que se parecía a su padre.

-Muy bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- Jack sabia que ahora su hijo estaba listo para preparar el Halloween junto a él.

-Vamos hijo, pasaremos un tiempo en familia-

-¿Puede Melanie venir también?- preguntó el pequeño Jack.

-Claro, también es parte de la familia- le contestó Sally.

Melanie se apenó un poco ante eso, lo que nunca habia sentido era el calor de una familia, con Jack Skeleton, Sally y el pequeño Jack pudo por primera vez sentir ese calor que tanto le faltaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Niebla purpura

Durante algunos días, Jack y Sally estaban teniendo un tiempo en familia, jugando con el pequeño Jack y Melanie, Jack enseñando sustos a su hijo y Sally le enseñaba a coser a Melanie, una ''hermosa'' familia en el sentido de Halloween Town. Los niños de Halloween Town se entretenían escuchando al pequeño Jack sobre sus aventuras en el mundo normal, pero ellos siempre exageraban las cosas, pensando que era un terrible lugar de tortura, sin gritos, ni sustos, eso era terrible.

A la hora de la comida, Melanie dudaba un poco si comer o no lo que había cocinado Sally.

-No te preocupes, no va a morder, es de sanguijuela- dijo el pequeño Jack.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Oogie Boogie preparaba una extraña poción tirando diferentes botellas y otros ingredientes a un caldero.

-Con esto lograré deshacerme fácilmente de Jack- decía Oogie mientras se reía.

En Halloween Town, el pequeño Jack jugaba con Melanie al escondite, el pequeño Jack se escondía fácilmente entre las calabazas, cuando Melanie estaba cerca le dio un pequeño susto que la hizo rodar hacia abajo, el pequeño Jack fue tras ella y cuando llego abajo, Melanie tenia una pierna descocida y su mano huesuda se le había escapado de la mano.

-¿A dónde fue mi mano?- se preguntó Melanie mirando a todas partes.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, debemos coserte la pierna con el doctor Finkelstein, así puede que te de un hilo mas fuerte- el pequeño Jack la ayuda a ponerse de pie, la mano huesuda de Melanie se acercaba caminando con sus dedos hasta llegar a la cabeza del pequeño.

-¿Las manos hacen eso?- Melanie miraba sorprendida como se movia su mano.

-Todo es posible aquí- explicaba Jack mientras le ponía de vuelta su mano huesuda- Como ahora eres una muerta viviente, las partes de tu cuerpo pueden desprenderse y moverse a tu antojo, al igual que yo-

El pequeño Jack se saca la cabeza y se la vuelve a poner para poder demostrarle su teoría. Al ocultarse el sol, Melanie y el pequeño Jack habían llegado a Halloween Town, fueron directo hacia el laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein que estaba ocupado en sus experimentos, Melanie se puso en una camilla y el doctor Finkelstein se puso a coser su pierna.

-Solo es una pequeña etapa, su nuevo cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a recibir tantos golpes, pero pronto pasara- explicaba el doctor Finkelstein cuando estaba dando las ultimas punzadas-Deberías traerla cada vez que le ocurra algo así-

-No gracias doctor, mama la cosera si nos da unos nuevos hilos, así que…-

-Pequeño Jack, si no hubiera sido por mi, tu amiga no hubiera vuelto a la vida, he estado pensando que debería adoptarla-

La idea de que Melanie fuera adoptada por el doctor Finkelstein no le parecía buena idea, un científico que no sabia que haría con ella, al pequeño Jack tampoco le pareció buena.

-Pero fui yo que insistí que lo hiciera, yo la traje hasta Halloween Town, yo le dije que la reviviera, yo soy el único que me encargare de ella- le recordó el pequeño Jack.

-Ella renació aquí, tiene que estar bajo el cuidado de alguien- soltó el doctor Finkelstein.

El doctor Finkelstein no tuvo mas remedio, le dio al pequeño Jack unos cuantos hilos que el pidió y ambos niños se fueron a casa del pequeño Jack. Al llegar, le explicaron a Sally sobre lo que dijo el doctor Finkelstein.

-No le hagan caso, solamente por que la haya revivido no significa que Melanie le pertenezca-tranquilizo Sally a su hijo, le estaba agradando tener a Melanie en casa, le estaba tomando cariño como si fuera su hija, esa noche, Jack entro en la sala, había vuelto de la reunión con el Alcalde de las planificaciones del Halloween, tenían tantos días de retraso que fue agotador.

-Que cansado estoy- suspiró Jack muy cansado, saludo al pequeño Jack y a Melanie, le dio un beso a Sally y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?- preguntó el pequeño Jack.

-Muy agotador, llevamos muchos días retrasado y el Alcalde se esta preocupando de no tener nada listo a tiempo-.

Jack tenia una mirada preocupada, el Halloween tenia que ser mas mejor y mas grande cada año, si este año no pasaba, se sentiría sin ánimos de hacer otra fiesta de Halloween, a la hora de dormir, el pequeño Jack y Melanie se fueron a su habitación, habían instalado otra cama para Melanie, era negra, con curvas alrededor y sabanas blancas, el pequeño Jack se sentía feliz de que Melanie viviera con el y sus padres, fue buena idea en traerla a Halloween Town.

Al caer la noche, Sally le contó a su hijo las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, el pequeño Jack estaba emocionado por todo lo que escuchaba. Esa noche el pequeño Jack durmió tranquilamente por volver a su hogar, el calor que le daba su familia le hacia sentir mas mejor. Todos dormían en Halloween Town sin saber que una niebla purpura se acercaba, Zero despertó agitado y salió de la casa, comenzó a ladrar haciendo despertar al pequeño Jack que salió a buscarlo todo soñoliento.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?- preguntó el pequeño Jack bostezando.

Sus ojos se abren grandemente al ver la extraña niebla que se acercaba, fue hacia la plaza e hizo girar una palanca de una figura en forma de gato que comenzó a gritar, la alarma despertó a todos en Halloween Town.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Jack se asomó por la ventana escuchando los ruidos de las quejas de los ciudadanos de Halloween Town, salió junto con Sally y Melanie que tenía puesto un camisón violeta y unas trenzas en su cabello.

-¿Por qué activaste la alarma?- Jack estaba molesto con el pequeño Jack por su actitud al activar la alarma.

El pequeño Jack le enseña la niebla purpura que estaba por los campos de calabaza acercándose a Halloween Town.

-¿De donde vendrá esa niebla?- preguntó el Alcalde preocupado.

Todos miraban la niebla acercarse.

-Es la niebla purpura- dijo una de las brujas.

Todos miraron a las brujas, ella debían saber sobre esa niebla que se acercaba.

-La niebla purpura es muy extraña, hace que la gente que este sobre ella duerma eternamente- explicó otra de las brujas.

Las brujas fueron por un enorme libro que tenían, hojearon todas las paginas y finalmente hallaron la que buscaban, la pagina que explicaba lo que era la niebla purpura, pero no había antídoto.

-Este libro no tiene el antídoto-.

Todos estaban decepcionados al escuchar esa noticia, la niebla se acercaba poco a poco, dormirían eternamente, los problemas no acaban cuando aparecieron Shock, Lock y Barrel provocando un caos total

-¡Tomen esto!- decía Shock mientras tiraba algunas bombas.

Lock y Barrel lanzaban fuegos artificiales y demás cosas de bromas, todos los ciudadanos huían asustados al estar apareciendo enormes insectos.

-¡Jack, debemos ocultarnos!- Sally estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaba, entonces se dio cuenta que el pequeño Jack había desaparecido, miraba por todas partes localizando a su hijo-¿Dónde esta el pequeño Jack?-

El pequeño Jack era perseguido junto con Melanie por una cucaracha gigante, el pequeño Jack tuvo una idea de quien estaba provocando esto, así que agarró su pelota negra pegajosa que le había dado el doctor Finkelstein y la tiró hacia la cucaracha, estaba todo pegado y no podía librearse, el pequeño monta a Melanie y se sube el también, la masa pegajosa, vuelve a hacer una pelota.

-Voy a llamar a esta cosa _Glubber_, vamos a buscar a mis padres-

El pequeño Jack se fue a buscar a sus padres, cuando los halló, Jack se subió con el, Sally no quería irse, pero Jack la subió y la agarro de su cintura, no quería que su querida esposa terminara entre la niebla purpura que ya estaba afectando a los ciudadanos de Halloween Town , se fueron volando hacia arriba donde la niebla no afectaba, llegaron hacia donde comenzaba la niebla, en una extraña grieta hacia abajo, Jack debió sospechar que se trataba de Oogie. Entraron sigilosamente en el nuevo escondite de Oogie Boogie, todo estaba oscuro hasta que se encendieron las luces, estaban en una ruleta gigante y Oogie Boogie estaba en el centro con sus dados.

-Bienvenidos a mi escondite-

continuara........


	10. Chapter 10

Las Tierras Desterradas

El pequeño Jack y Melanie habían pasado todo el día caminando hacia donde señalaba el mapa, estaban agotados, así que se detuvieron un momento a recobrar fuerzas, el pequeño Jack se sentía desesperado, Oogie tenia a sus padres y quien sabe si todavía estarían con vida, la mirada de él se posó en Melanie, jugueteaba con sus trenzas, pero su rostro también se notaba preocupación, todo estaría perdido si no hacían algo.

-No te preocupes pequeño Jack, se que vamos a lograrlo- le animó Melanie.

-Lo que mas me preocupa son mis padres, ¿Qué les habrá hecho Oogie Boogie?-

Revisó en su bolsillo y sacó el ojo mágico, aun lo tenia, se lo puso y observó Halloween Town, todo cubierto por la niebla purpura, pero por mas que el ojo lo intentaba, no tenia la visión de sus padres, se lo quitó decepcionado, se levantó junto con Melanie y ambos continuaron su camino.

Lo que había ocurrido era que cuando llegaron al escondite de Oogie Boogie él había hecho caer una enorme jaula y los encerró a Sally, Jack, el pequeño Jack y Melanie, la jaula había sido conducida a una enorme olla de lava hirviendo, el pequeño Jack había observado que detrás de Oogie Boogie había una pagina del antídoto de la niebla purpura y un mapa, asi que se las ingenió y lanzó a _Glubber _hacia Oogie Boogie, lo que hizo que este tratando se liberarse oprimiera el botón que hizo que la jaula se fuera a otra dirección y habían escapado. Cuando Oogie Boogie se liberó Jack se iba aproximando hacia él, asi que oprime otro botón lo que activa sus trampas, Melanie y el pequeño Jack consiguen el mapa y la pagina del antídoto, pero unas bombas que eran lanzadas por Shock, Lock y Barrel hicieron que se fueran hacia otra dirección donde había una catapulta enorme que los lanzó lejos de Halloween Town.

La voz de Melanie hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al pequeño Jack.

-Pequeño Jack, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Mientras tanto en Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie veía desde un caldero mágico al pequeño Jack y a Melanie.

-¿Quiere que vayamos por ellos?- preguntó Shock.

-No será necesario, ellos no sobrevivirán mucho- dijo Oogie Boogie.

La noche habia caído. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo levantar algunas hojas, el pequeño Jack y Melanie se refugiaron entre algunas rocas para refugiarse del viento que soplaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-Hemos llegado a las tierras desterradas- explicó el pequeño Jack.

-¿Por qué le llamas así?-

-Son tierras donde vienen diferentes criaturas de lugares lejanos cuando son expulsados de sus hogares- explicó el pequeño Jack- Hay que tener cuidado, por que algunos son peligrosos-

El viento dejó de soplar, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo, el pequeño Jack y Melanie salieron de su escondite, caminaron por todo ese oscuro y estrecho bosque, a diferencia de Halloween Town, los arboles de ese bosque parecían mas macabros y espantosos, que cualquiera diría que se movían si no fuera por el viento, se veían por algunas partes algunas raras criaturas entrando en cuevas, siguieron hasta llegar a una parte un poco inusual, telarañas alrededor por cada rama y árbol que había cerca.

-Esto me da un poco de escalofríos- soltó Melanie temblando.

-Creo que, estamos en algún territorio donde habitan las……-

No pudo continuar, por que en ese instante pisaron una parte del suelo que se rompió y cayeron, hasta llegar al fondo donde fueron atrapados en una telaraña gigante.

-Arañas-

-Debe de ser enorme para una telaraña tan grande-

Entonces unos hilos de telaraña aparecen de la nada envolviendo a Melanie y al pequeño Jack hasta quedar envueltos como si fuera un capullo, sus bocas estaban tapadas por lo que no podrían gritar, entonces se escucha una extraña música.


	11. Chapter 11

Aracnido

Apareció una araña gigante con la cara de un chico de 12 años, con ojos de araña y cabello revuelto y puntiagudo, mientras la música sonaba, comienza a cantar.

_¡Hey!_

_My name is Aracnido_

_Este en mi hogar_

_Es grande como ves_

_Como otro no lo es_

Aracnido se fue acercando hasta que vio al pequeño Jack y a Melanie.

_Pero que veo_

_No lo creo_

_Lo que mi red atrapó_

_Are not insects_

_Lo que cayó_

_Are not to eat_

Entonces aparecen muchas arañas que eran menos pequeñas que Aracnido.

_Que bien, que bien_

_Aracnido que bien_

_Lo que cayó en tu red_

_Como tu no vas a comer _

_Tendremos ese placer_

Las arañas comienzan a bailar arlededor de la telaraña, Aracnido se acerca al pequeño Jack y Melanie que temblaban de miedo.

_Mis primos y primas ellos son_

_No comen insectos igual que a mi_

_De todo comen a montón_

_Que me siento mal así_

Los primos de Aracnido comenzaban a abrir la boca enseñando sus colmillos. El pequeño Jack y Melanie estaban tratando de liberarse. Aracnido los agarra de sus cabezas.

_Hagan lo que hagan, no se podran librar_

_La red que yo tejo, no se puede cortar_

Aracnido comienza a subir hacia arriba mientras sus primos se acercaban.

_Is time_

_Is time to go_

_Me voy, me voy a retirar_

_Mis primos ya quieren cenar_

_Y solo como huesos los dejaran_

Siguio subiendo hasta perderse de vista, el pequeño Jack y Melanie estaban aterrados, las arañas se iban acercando hacia ellos, seria su fin, hasta que sienten como dos cuerdas los suben hasta arribas, las arañas miran hacia arriba y era Aracnido, sus primos se ponen moleston y lo van persiguiendo, Aracnido va corriendo a toda velocidad con el pequeño Jack y Melanie por la cueva esquivando a las demas arañas, cae entonces en un agujero que lo saca de la cueva hacia una parte de un bosque nublado, los dos niños se sorpreden al ver como el cuerpo de Aracnido se transforma en un cuerpo con un par de piernas y seis brazos, libera al pequeño Jack y a Melanie.

-¡Fue genial lo que hiciste!- exclamo el pequeño Jack.

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo Melanie.

-No hay de que, me agradaron cuando los vi- mumuro Aracnido mientras se sacudia el polvo se sus hombros- Me llamo Aracnido, como veran, soy mitad niño, mitad araña, tengo dos cuerpos-

-Yo soy el pequeño Jack Skeleton, el Principe Calabaza,- se presento el pequeño Jack.

-Y yo soy Melanie, la amiga del pequeño Jack, venimos de Halloween Town- explico Melanie.

-Halloween Town, he oido de oido hablar de ese lugar- se intereso Aracnido- ¿Que hacen aqui?

-Vinimos por algunos ingredientes para hacer el antidoto de un veneno que tiene dormida a todo Halloween Town antes de que mi padres no puedan volver a despertar y Oogie Boogie se convierta en el rey del Halloween- explico el pequeño Jack.

-Es interesante, pero saben una cosa, nesecitan conocer el territorio si quieren sobrevivir, hay varios peligros en las Tierras Desterradas- conto Aracnido- Yo podria ayudarlos siendo un guia por estas tierras.

-Nos encantaria- mumuro Melanie.

-Esta decidido, Aracnido sera nuestro guia-


	12. Chapter 12

**AHORA QUE ME DOY CUENTA, ESTO SE HA ESTADO SALIENDO DEL TEMA, ASI QUE ESO EXPLICARIA EL CAMBIO REPENTINO DE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, PARA ASI NO SALIRME DEL TEMA, LO QUE SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA, LOS PERSONAJES DEL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE JACK NO ME PERTENECEN, SALVO MIS PERSONAJES, AQUI SIGO MI FIC, QUE OJALA QUE EN ALGUN FUTURO A LA GENTE LE GUSTE.**

* * *

El primer ingrediente

La noche era mas oscura y rigida, el pequeño Jack y Melanie estaban encima de Aracnido, quien con su forma de araña los transportaba en los caminos dificiles, finalmente divisaron un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos, lo cual le parecía muy raro al pequeño Jack viendo un lugar tan simple siendo las Tierras Desterradas. El pequeño Jack y Melanie se bajan de Aracnido mientras el toma de nuevo su forma casi humana.

-¿Cuál es el primer ingrediente de la poción?- preguntó Aracnido.

El pequeño Jack saca de su chaqueta el papel que habia arrancado del libro de Oogie Boogie, eran como 10 ingredientes en total para hacer el antídoto, algunos tenían nombres raros otros parecían comunes.

-Liquido vaporizado- respondió el pequeño Jack leyendo la primera línea.

-Se donde podemos encontrarlo-.

Siguen a Aracnido hasta llegar hasta donde parecía un bar, Melanie mira por la ventana, habían moustros de diferentes razas, de gran altura y de aspecto rudo en cada parte, Aracnido les cuenta que en este lugar se reúnen las criaturas mas fuertes y malvadas para divertirse un poco, muchos salen heridos o peor si entran ahi. Siguió observando hasta que divisó en el fondo del lugar una estantería con varias botellas.

-Creo que ya se donde puede estar- observó Melanie.

-El único problema que tenemos es que no dejan entrar niños- murmuró Aracnido.

Los tres comenzaron a planear como podrían entrar sin tener problemas, hasta que se les ocurrió una idea a Aracnido y a Melanie. Consiguieron una capa lo suficientemente larga, se subieron uno encima de otro quedando arriba el pequeño Jack, entraron disimuladamente y con un poco de sorpresa, se dirigieron hacia un rincón donde había una mesa, el pequeño Jack y Aracnido cambian de posición al instante, quedando este arriba.

-Yo hare una distracción mientras ustedes consiguen la botella- mencionó Aracnido en voz baja.

Aracnido forma una especie de resortera con su telaraña y sus manos, lanza una piedra a uno de los moustros lo que hizo que se golperaran entre todos, un gran escándalo se formaba, el pequeño Jack y Melanie se escurren debajo de la mesa, esquivando cualquier obstáculo en su camino, finalmente logran llegar hasta la estantería, pero cuando Melanie iba a agarrar la botella un ciclope la agarra por el brazo.

-Aja, miren lo que me encontré, un par de niños- observó el ciclope.

-Oh oh-

El pequeño Jack piensa rápido y le arroja a _Glubber, _Melanie se suelta toma pronto la botella y sale corriendo, Aracnido esta en una pelea con unos moustros que lo descubrieron como el responsable de todo, se subia y bajaba de las espaldas enredándolos con un hilo de telaraña. El pequeño Jack esquivaba los golpes de algunos moustros que lo perseguían, cuando Melanie estaba apunto de salir, unos moustros le bloquean el paso.

-¡Usa la cabeza!- le grita Aracnido que la observo por un momento antes de atrapar en una telaraña a otros moustros.

Melanie se arranca la cabeza y la tira hacia los moustros como en un juego de boliche, sale junto con su cabeza en una mano y la botella en la otra, minutos después salen empujados el pequeño Jack y Aracnido por el mismo ciclope que se habia liberado de _Glubber_ que también lo lanza afuera justo en la cabeza de su dueño.

-¡No se atrevan a volver!- les advirtió antes de cerrar la entrada.

-Buen trabajo Melanie- el pequeño Jack estaba feliz por su amiga al haber conseguido salir con el primer ingrediente de la poción.

-Use mi cabeza como me lo dijo Aracnido-

-No era eso lo que tenia en mente, pero bien hecho-

Para sorpresa de los dos, Aracnido logra coser a la perfeccion la cabeza de Melanie uniéndola otra vez a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes coser?- se sorprendio Melanie.

-Lo que ocurre cuando tienes que aprender a tejer una telaraña-

-Pero ¿Como llevaremos los demás ingredientes?- se cuestionó el pequeño Jack pensando en como cargarían con tantas cosas en sus manos.

Por suerte, Aracnido llevaba todavía la gran capa por lo que junto a Melanie se pusieron a coser una bolsa, finalmente quedó lista y guardaron la botella dentro, ahora solo faltaban otros ingredientes para la poción.

Mientras tanto en Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie observaba todo desde el caldero que tenia.

-No tendrán mucha suerte al final- se dijo para si mismo Oogie Boogie, quizas Jack se habia escapado ya que al parecer la pocion no tuvo tanto efecto como en los demas, pero aun tenia cautiva a Sally y eso lo tenia como una ventaja.


	13. Chapter 13

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no encontraba inspiracion, ahora vere como sigo con esto ya que tengo vacaciones, la universidad no es nada facil.

Los personajes de The Nigthmare Before Chritsmas no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion, mis OC me pertenecen.

* * *

Escamas de dragón

Luego de esa persecución el pequeño Jack Y Melanie van a una cueva donde esta el siguiente ingrediente de la poción.

-Escamas de dragón- leyó Aracnido en el pedazo de hoja- Te será muy fácil ahora ya que el dragón esta durmiendo-

Se adentraron mas sigilosamente hacia la cueva, donde había un enorme dragón que estaba durmiendo, su aliento era tan caliente y fuerte que tuvieron que esconderse tras una roca.

-Corta las escamas con este filo, pero con cuidado que no se despierte- le dijo el Pequeño Jack a Aracnido entregándole un filo.

Aracnido se acerca hacia el estomago del dragón y va cortando un poco sacando algunas escamas, Melanie entonces estornuda de repente, lo que hace que el dragon se despierte furioso, lanza una llamarada hacia Aracnido y este sale corriendo rapidamente, lo mismo pasa con el Pequeño Jack y Melanie, el dragon los perseguia, lanza una enorme llamarada, si no fuera por que salieron a tiempo antes de que el fuego les diera, se hubieran quemado.

-Estuvo cerca- se tranquilizó un poco Aracnido.

-Por poco y estamos fritos-

-¡Y todo por tu culpa Melanie!- le gritó el Pequeño Jack a Melanie.

Melanie al escuchar eso comienza a llorar y se aleja de ellos corriendo, Aracnido le da un pequeño golpe en la nuca al Pequeño Jack.

-No deberias tratarla asi cabeza de calabaza, no tiene ninguna culpa. Ninguno de los dos iba a saber que iba a estornudar, pudimos ser nosotros en vez de ella el que despertáramos al dragón-

-Tienes razon- afirmó tristemente el Pequeño Jack- Es sólo que quiero recuperar a mis padres y a Halloween Town, quiero volver a asustar a los vivos junto a mi padre-.

Se fue a buscar a su amiga junto con Aracnido; el bosque parecía muy profundo a medida de que buscaban por todas partes, buscaron por entre los arboles, pero no parecía encontrarla lo que le hizo pensar al Príncipe Calabaza que estaba perdida, siguió buscando entre ese bosque hasta que se dio cuenta que Aracnido no estaba consigo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta en que momento Aracnido se había separado de él para abarcar mas terreno, no entendía por que Aracnido haría eso ya que el único que conocía todo el bosque era esa araña gigante.

-¡Melanie, Aracnido!- llamó el pequeño Jack- Creo que ahora yo estoy perdido. ¿A donde se fue esa araña?-.

Escuchó un grito que provenía de una parte no muy lejana y corrió hacia donde provenia el grito, Melanie se intentaba defender de plantas carnivoras, el Pequeño Jack logra esquivar a tiempo una de las plantas que intentaba capturarlo al darse cuenta de su presencia, las plantas eran demasiadas para enfrentarlo él solo, sacó su bloober del bolsillo y lo lanza hacia una de las plantas que se queda pegadaba y enrerada entre la masa pegajosa. Eso le iba dar oportunidad de ayudar a Melanie, desgraciadamente, una planta lo ataco por sorpresa, tirandolo en el suelo.

-¡Pequeño Jack, ayudame!-

Por alguna extraña razon, el Pequeño Jack no podia moverse, por más que lo intentaba no podía, como si lo hubieran paralizadol; todo parecía estar perdido, pensaba el Pequeño Jack, ya no podría salvar a Halloweenton, ni detener a Oogie Boogie, ni salvar a sus padres. Estaba a punto de aceptar su derrota hasta que ve una alta figura delgada acercase apresurada mente junto con Aracnido.

-La debilidad de esas plantas son las aguas del pantano- soltó Aracnido mostrando una cuenca.

Lanza la cuenca que estaba llena de agua, las plantas comienzan a secarse y sueltan a Melanie que cae en brazos de Aracnido. El Pequeño Jack también cayó, pero su cabeza se le separó cuando toco el suelo, así que fue buscándola con mucha dificultad ya que su cuerpo no podia ver a donde estaba su cabeza por lo que era guiado por la cabeza del pequeño Jack.

-_Good_- soltó Aracnido al tener a Melanie en sus brazos

-¿Ya me puedes bajar Aracnido?- preguntó con indiferencia Melanie.

-Si, _I'm Sorry_- y la baja al suelo un poco apenado.

La figura alta y delgada que acompañaba a Aracnido era nada mas y nada menos que Jack Skeleton, el rey Calabaza.

-¡Papa!-

-Señor Jack-

-Me alegra de verlos niños-

-Pero ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?-

Entonces el Rey del Halloween les explicó a los niños del como engañó a Oogie Boogie haciéndolo creer que estaba dormido y en un momento de descuido se escabulló fuera del Halloween Town, encontrarlos no fue nada fácil, buscó por todas partes y mientras eso pasaba logró asustar a todo moustro que se cruzaba alrededor, nada podía vencer a Jack Skeleton en sustos; ya que hasta el mas rudo y fuerte puede hacer temblar de miedo.

-Si no fuera por su amigo Aracnido que me encontré, me habría dado por vencido-

-_Yes- _afirmó Aracnido.

-Me alegro verte papá- murmuró el pequeño Jack- Ahora podremos buscar los demás ingredientes juntos-

-Lo haremos hijo, lo haremos-

Oogie Boogie habia visto todo desde el caldero en Halloween Town, estaba todo furioso, tanto que rompió todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, Shock, Lock y Barrel lo miraban asustados; nunca habían visto a Oogie Boogie de esa manera.

-¿Quiere que vayamos por ellos?- preguntó asustada Shock.

-¡NO!- le gritó Oogie- Todavía esto no ha terminado, cuando tenga ese antídoto, lo destruiré-

Y ríe de una manera tan malévola que los tres niños se asustaron y salieron corriendo. Cuando estuvieron afuera, se comieron algunos dulces que guardaron en sus ropas para calmar los nervios.

-Espero que el pequeño Jack no le pase nada malo- soltó Shock.

-Oye Shock- intervino Barrel- Deben ser ideas mías, pero parece que estas preocupada por el pequeño Jack ¿No sera que te gusta?-

Shock golpea varias veces a Barrel con su mascara, como odiaba que pensaran en eso.

-Que te quede claro Barrel que no me gusta el pequeño Jack-


End file.
